


Kiss

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [26]
Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Missing Scene, Wordcount: 100, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: The first kiss is always the sweetest.





	

* * *

Jean knew her parents wouldn’t take the news well that she was dating a soldier, but after their third date, they had finally come to accept it.  
  
“Are you all right?”  
  
She came out of her thoughts and realised they had stopped outside her house.  
  
“I’m fine. I was just thinking about my parents.”  
  
“You’ve told them? What did they say?”  
  
“They’ve finally come to terms with our relationship.” She said gazing into his eyes.  
  
“Then I can finally do this.”  
  
She could feel their desire shimmering in the air around them as their lips met in a soft kiss.

 


End file.
